


Do Not Fear the Tears

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Gen, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Prompt "Tears", Yuri Being Human, and Yuuri Being the One to See It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: After Yuri falls in his performance during the Short Program of Rostelecom Cup, Yuuri finds him in the bathroom and he’s crying, only Yuri reacts like Yuri would when he realizes someone has caught him at such a moment.





	Do Not Fear the Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Gen Prompt "Tears"  
> Belated but for Day 5

Yuuri took off towards the bathroom after the end of the Short Program at the Rostelecom Cup and shoved through the door and walked around the corner. Surprisingly he caught sight of Yurio’s costume and jacket slip into one of the bathroom stalls and looked around, wondering if he should just leave, especially when he heard the slight hiccup that told a different story from Yurio’s normal angry yelling. Yurio didn’t show weakness, especially in a public place like this. He was kind of a jerk but he was worthy of respect for his ability to hold his head high. Yuuri wasn’t like that and Yurio wouldn’t want _him_ to see this but remembering Yurio when they were training together, remembering what it was like to be fifteen and new in the standings. Yuuri couldn’t walk away.

He walked over to the urinal and used it quickly before turning to wash his hands. Yurio kept making those sniffling sounds every once in a while, so Yuuri turned back to the stalls, staring at the closed one.

“Yurio?” he called out hesitantly.

“Don’t call me that!” Yurio snapped, “Leave me alone!”

Yuuri walked a couple steps closer and pushed on the door, it was unlatched and came open easily, Yurio was sitting on the closed toilet seat, his eyes red and his cheeks damp. He looked pissed, not a new facial expression for Yurio or at least Yuuri’s experience with him. It was like that day in the waterfall, where Yuuri was allowed to see the Russian Yuri at a vulnerable point. He didn’t take it for granted then and he wasn’t going to now.

Of course, Yuuri would be surprised if he survived this particular interaction.

“You’re in third place after the Short Program, you are going to skate well tomorrow,” Yuuri said with a hopeful smile.

Yurio stood up and wiped away the evidence of his tears and sneered, “I do not need pity or your support. I don’t need anyone. Shut up! Shut up!” Yurio shoved past Yuuri and walked out of the bathroom, shocked that Yurio didn’t punch him.

“Huh,” Yuuri said and turned back to the mirror. “I’m calling that a win.”

It was like Yurio feared anyone actually knowing that he had weak moments, a mask he wore because despite his anger and dedication, Yurio was human and fallible and oh so young. It was easy to forget that when he was kicking in doors and throwing himself into his routines with the dedication that anyone would be proud of.

Maybe it was just a tiny bit comforting to know that Yurio was capable of falling apart off the ice, even though he did amazingly well on the ice despite the stumble in his program.

He was going to be just fine.

“Yuuri, are you all right?” Victor asked as he came around the corner from the door.

Yuuri nodded at his coach and walked back out with Victor. They had the evening and then they were starting the Free Program and he needed to see this to the end for himself and maybe he would enjoy seeing the beginning of Yurio’s Senior career at the Final.


End file.
